User talk:Energy X
Social Media Accounts I think we need to tell Yoponot and Monfernape to update the accounts more or we have other users update the accounts. They haven't been updated since Halloween. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'll ask Yopo and Mon to update it more since I've got other priorities and could you revert that edit. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:48, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Maxie's Groudon and Archie's Kyogre Do you think they should be called "Groudon (Hoenn)" and "Kyogre (Hoenn)" because they are wild Pokemon under control of the orbs. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you Like the name's I have suggested on images. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) New Bot request Do you agree with the newest bot request I have put in? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:09, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :If you wondered why I put that in on your talk page is to make it shorter for you, I thought it would be a good thing but obviously not. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:12, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for what you said and I realised the XY confusion because of you changing the template for the manga. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:13, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod demotion I think you should demote ~98 because he/she hasn't been on for ages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Read message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Edits With images, do you prefer to have "Pokemon" then "ORAS" or just "ORAS" at the beginning since I've been labeling pics to have the abbreviation of the games they come from. Kyu prefer to have the two images I've been reverting his edits on to have "Pokemon" at the beginning. I disagree with him and having "Pokemon" at the start of the name of an image isn't needed since this a Pokemon site. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Really? Thank you X. I like the way I do it too. Please tell Ellis I know what I'm doing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) It's the images that Kyu uploaded and been reverting are edits on. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:31, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9mon_ORAS_Mega_Rayquaza_VS_Deoxys.png and here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9mon_ORAS_Delta_Episode.png. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:34, November 18, 2014 (UTC) X please let me do my thing. I prefer this way. I don't wanna change this. Shock said I could (in a way), you know. I know what I'm doing--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:36, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Unfort for you K, X backs me with the removal of "Pokemon" from the name. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:39, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't see it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) He said it on my talk page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Please send... a message on Tama71999's talk page because she removed the last message on her talk page and I reverted the edits that she have made. Nectaria (talk) 14:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Change Hi, I Would Like To Ask Should We Use Ash Or Ash Ketchum For The Episodes Articles ? 14:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) OK, Then I Will Start Rename The Episodes Articles That Is Name From Ash to Ash Ketchum Starting From Season 1. 16:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC)